Whispering Red Ribbons
by Yunalia
Summary: Notch says he removed Herobrine but four Great Beings have appeared as animal forms. They have chosen four children that are not perfect to stand out among the minecraft community to change the world on how others see difference among their own kind.With Jeb now taking Notch's place and unaware of the four beings, what is the future for the four chosen ones?


Whispering Red Ribbons

Ch.1 Chosen

Herobrine and Notch ruled over Minecraft. Tending to the people and overseeing their daily lives. It soon became apparent that Herobrine was not needed any longer by the people. Notch decided to take him out of Minecraft. It was done so.

Notch gave his position over to a man named Jeb who now watched over the land and its people. What Notch didn't tell Jeb was that he never truly removed Herobrine from the world. He split him into four animals that roamed the world. These animals were called the Great Beings. Each Being held an aspect of life; Life, Soul, Spirit, and Death.

Before Notch retired himself from being the god he created a reason why the Great Beings were there. This reason was to create difference among the people. The people were all the same and needed individuality among themselves. Therefore the Being of Life, Nystherdyn; the Being of Spirit, Nerakaugh; the Being of Death, Cryhendon; and the Being of Soul, Dyeldorm were all walk among the people invisible to them and create four chosen ones that walk among the people of Minecraft, being different and teaching others a lesson that's important to learn.

There was a stir on the earth of Minecraft. Four beings from the soul, spirit, life, and death appeared standing around a small pond. The moon shining high above and shimmering off the water. The white tiger, the Life Being, looked to the others. He closed his eyes with a huff and growled.

"It's time to begin our meeting. We've all been waiting this day in time to place our paws in someone else's life. I know we all have ideas but we can only choose one each."

The timber wolf, the Spirit Being, whined with a wag of its tail. "Yes! There will be four children of our choosing and creation that will be walking this world on the paths that we picked for them."

The Nightmare stallion, the Death Being, pawed the ground eagerly. "I've had ideas for many years now since being split from our former self. Thinking for myself is a wondrous feeling!"

A great male lion shifted his weight, the Soul Being, made a small growl. "This is important for us all and for the Minecraftian's that walk this land. These people must be able to handle the tasks that we give them. Understood? They must be able to handle their path and also able to believe in themselves. This is why we give them trials in their lives as they grow up."

The white tiger snorted touching the water with an extended claw. The water rippled, shimmering from the moon's light. "This is my choice. He's male with a few characteristics that his kind dislikes in their enemies. It will cause a commotion in his family but it was needed. They would eventually rip apart in due time. Might as well bring it early. Hm?"

"Such an evil streak in the holy one. Hm?" chuckled the lion with a sneer. "I thought that was Crydenhon's job? Being evil and deathly."

The Nightmare snorted, pinning back its ears. "Profiling, bitch! How dare you say such a thing! I'm quiet envious of Nystherdyn. I've taught him well." The stallion nickered whipping his tail behind him.

"Dyeldorm," whined the wolf across from the lion. "That's enough of causing trouble tonight. We've broken the line that we were going in. We haven't even discussed what we thought of Nystherdyn's."

Dyeldorm rubbing his muzzle with a great paw before settling himself once more. "His choice is well made. The Minecraftian's have never seen such a person before. Like they say, only a mother could love such a hideous person."

Nystherdyn could tell that he was prodding for a fight but he remained calm and cool. "You've spoken too much tonight, Dyeldorm. Hold your tongue until we get to you."

The lion wrinkled his muzzle in a growl, not getting his way tonight. He tucked his tail snorting and turned his head to the side with a sour look upon his face. Nystherdyn turned to the wolf, Nerakaugh. "It's your turn, friend."

Nerakaugh touched the water with his nose causing larger ripples than Nystherdyn. A young girl stood before them looking pitiful and alone. A lot of hate, anger, and disgust was aimed at her. "This is my choice. She is wise and very kind despite what she was raised in. I chose the disease that many die from."

The others leaned forward to peer at the young girl. They looked at one another and gave Nerakaugh a perplexed look. "You're going to kill her?"

The wolf shook its head. "No. She's going to survive. That's what is special about this girl. Just wait and see. Her path will go along with the rest of you in due time."

Nystherdyn nodded his head to look at Crydenhon. "Your choice, Cry."

The stallion dipped the tip of his nose into the water surface, slightly snorting from the coolness of the liquid touching his skin. The water rippled erasing the girl and showing his choice, a young boy who looked like there was nothing wrong with him. He looked like any normal Minecraftian. "This is my choice. He is nick named 'Silent' for a hearing problem."

"Deaf? Is that the only thing wrong with him?" asked Nystherdyn staring at the boy.

"He can only see in black and white." Crydenhon lifted his nose from the water shaking the water off. "He is the first of his kind to be born this way."

Nystherdyn and the others nodded in agreement. It was true. They had never before heard of a deaf person in Minecraft. With only his black and white sight, it was quite a perplexing problem.

"He will find a friend in the future," Dyeldorm said as he placed a brutish paw into the water and causing the water to become disturbed. "Meet my ideal pick."

The others saw a girl who was unlike any they had ever seen. Her eyes were a shocking light blue, long pointed ears, shocking blue hair, horns and tan skin. Dyeldorm growled with a sneer. "There's a reason why this one is hated so greatly. Just look upon her closely."

The other three looked closer at the girl. Crydenhon reared in shock.

"That child is a devil!"

The white tiger looked to Dyeldorm with a steel gaze. "Dyeldorm. Why have you placed this child in such a hellish body? Do you truly want her to be hated by all?"

Dyeldorm looked up at Nystherdyn wondering what he had done. "I see no wrong in this. You told us to create them where the Minecraftian's would have to accept something more than perfection. This is all flawed in every way."

Nystherdyn, Cryhendon, and Nerakaugh all looked to one another in deep thought at his choice. Nystherdyn finally sighed and turned to Dyeldorm. "How did she become like this?"

Dyeldorm looked to the others who stared at him. "She was born after a great war ended. They used nuclear bombs."

"Radiation from that would cause such things as her," Nerakaugh said looking into the pool.

"What on earth possessed you to make her?" Cryhendon asked Dyeldorm. "Were you lost in your own insanity for a moment?"

The lion wrinkled his muzzle in a growl. "You hush, pony boy! I only did what I thought would make the community of Minecraft accept things that were different! There's hardly anything wrong with her! It's just her looks."

The wolf Nerakaugh barked out in laughter. "Listen to this fool! Contradictions all the way!"

Nystherdyn sat there thinking over Dyeldorm's choice. The others began to argue over Dyeldorm's girl and questioning his sanity. Nystherdyn sat up and roared at them all to get silence once more. The others sat or stood in silence with their attention to Nystherdyn.

"His choice is well made. I agree with this girl."

Nerakaugh about fell out in the pool with shock. "Sir! Are you hearing what you just said?!"

Nystherdyn roared at him. "Yes! I know what I've said and I'm not deaf, moron! This choice is very well done. It shows thought about after effects of the war that is going on." He then turned to Dyeldorm with squinted eyes. "Don't get cocky just yet. It hasn't faced its obstacles."

Dyeldorm bowed his head to the tiger. "Thank you, sir."

"Are we seriously ending this meeting with this bullshit?!" Nerakaugh snapped. "Nystherdyn! Reject his choice! We beg you!"

The white tiger stood at his full height, towering over the wolf and baring his teeth at him. "Stop barking orders, dog! I'll snap that neck of yours to make you mind me once more! Stop questioning my thoughts and actions! I'm doing them for a reason! We all do!"

Nerakaugh whimpered tucking his tail to his leader. "My apologies. Please, sir, what if she does bad? What of ours?"

Dyeldorm growled at Nerakaugh, whipping his tail behind him agitatedly. "You stupid flea bitten mutt! You don't know when to stop complaining!"

Cryhendon leapt into the pool, splashing water on them both before rearing up and pawing the air. "Enough! The both of you! The choices have been made and there's no turning back now! We've all agreed so let's get going!"

The white tiger nodded to the Nightmare in agreement. "Finally, someone sensible speaks besides these two fools. Make the chosen ones appear! This is our duty!"

Cryhendon bowed his head to Nystherdyn. "Sir!"

Nerakaugh and Dyeldorm finally bowed to Nystherdyn. "Yes, sir."

The four Great Beings took their leaves, disappearing one by one to create their chosen ones.


End file.
